1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device structured to be worn on or carried by a user, a control method applicable to the electronic device, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as smartphones (high performance mobile phones) and tablet terminals and wearable devices such as various types of wearable devices including wrist-type terminals are widely available.
In such electronic devices, various types of operation switches such as a push button and a touch panel are provided on the external surface of a device housing for operations such as the activation of a device, and the execution or selection of various functions.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kohyo—Translation of PCT Application) Publication No. 2013-544140 discloses a structure where a button, a scroll wheel, a touch input device, and the like for operating various types of functions of a device are provided on the outer circumference surface of the housing of a ring shaped wearable device that is worn on a human body, in addition to a display which displays activities of a user.
In recent years, portable or wearing type electronic devices are increasing which have a structure in which the use of a mechanical type switch such as a push button or a slide switch is avoided as much as possible and a non-mechanical type switch using a touch panel or a touch sensor is provided on the front face or the like of a display, in consideration of the size and weight reduction, operation simplification, or design of a device.
In a case where an electronic device such as those described above has a structure where a mechanical type switch is provided projecting from the surface of a housing or is provided with it being physically exposed, even when the electronic device is not being used by a user, the switch may be erroneously operated by coming in contact with an object around the electronic device or by being pressed, whereby the electronic device may malfunction against the user's intention.
Also, in a case where the electronic device is provided with an electrostatic capacitance-type touch panel or touch sensor as a non-mechanical type switch, the switch may be electrically turned on by coming close to or in contact with a metallic or conductive object when the electronic device is placed on a desk or moved with it being in a bag or the like, whereby the electronic device may malfunction against the user's intention.
Here, portable or wearing type electronic devices have been demanded to be small and light and have a long drive time, and therefore waste power consumption due to malfunction such as that described above are required to be suppressed as much as possible.